Entre deseos y sueños
by Luxika
Summary: Sakura es una joven que se crió en el campo , anhelando escapar de la pobreza traza un plan un poco infantil y empieza a trabajar como empleada en la mansión Uchiha, no esperaba convertirse en la sirvienta personal de un chico de quince años. A veces no parecía que ella le ganaba con cuatro años y tampoco podía evitar que las ganas de pervertirlo se apoderaran de ella.
1. Chapter 1

1)

El futuro solamente depende de decisiones, y yo acepte ser la empleada en una casa adinerada por qué necesitaba dinero ¿Porqué deseaba dinero? La respuesta era bastante simple, servía para cumplir los deseos que mi padres siendo papá un capataz y mamá una ama de casa no podían cumplirlos. Me crié toda la infancia en una pequeña finca en los adentros del pueblo. Rodeada de animales y árboles. Todos los días madrugaba para caminar durante media hora todo un camino lleno de piedras y polvo para llegar al instituto. Alegremente eso se término y el título de haber terminado la secundaria mi madre lo colocó en un cuadro el cual fue colgado en la pared. Tenía que ayudar a ordeñar vacas, dar de comer a gallinas, ayudar a quitar las malas hiervas que crecian en el campo. Mis uñas se hicieron pedazos. Amaba a mis padres pero estancarme como ellos era algo que no tenía en mente. Lo que yo quería era sencillo, trabajaría todo un año, conseguiria mucho dinero para viajar a la ciudad, compraria vestidos y zapatos de taco elegantes frecuentaria lugares para gente rica y algun hombre debía fijarse en mi. Como él será millonario yo también lo seré. Depositare dinero a mis padres cada mes, les comprare una hacienda inmensa, pagaré trabajadores para que mi padre no tenga que esforzarse tanto y lo visitaré bastante seguido. Es mi plan, el objetivo que persigo.

La mansión Uchiha queda también en una parte bastante profunda del pueblo, el tiempo que se demora en llegar desde el pueblo es una hora completa. La hacienda es demasiado extensa y cuando pregunté a la señora Mikoto hasta donde llegaba el sendero con una sonrisa mencionó que ni ella mismo lo sabía. Eran millonarios, tanto que ambos hijos Uchiha vivían en el extranjero.

En esa casa yo era una empleada a tiempo completo dormía en un pequeño cuarto de la mansión que era para las servidumbre. Mi tarea era servir platos, recogerlos, lavarlos. Colocar ropa sucia en la lavadora, llevar agua para los trabajadores de los cultivos, acompañar a Mikoto cuando fuera a montar a caballo y otras tareas sencillas. De la cocina se encargaba una mujer mayor que se llamaba Tsunade era bastante proporcionada. Aparte de mi habian dos sirvientas mas. Shizune que también era mayor a mi y Tayuya ambas se compartían el trabajo de la limpieza de la mansión a veces me veía incluida, eso dependía del humor de la señora Mikoto la cual era bastante bipolar, a veces me gritaba diciendo que no hago las cosas bien y otra me consentia regalandome cremas que no le gustaban, aretes, cadenas, perfumes, ermujer amable al menos es lo que en ese entonces creía. La paga era bastante buena y si podía quedarme durante todo un año incluso podía pagar mis estudios en una universidad.

Dos semanas después de llegar a trabajar en aquella casa durante una mañana que el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad se nos informó que llegarían del extranjero a pasar vacaciones algunos familiares, el hijo menor, Sasuke que tenía quince años yo le ganaba con cuatro, Itachi el mayor de veinte años, los primos, Hinata de dieciséis y Neji de dieciocho,

La noticia si me afecto un poco, más personas significaba más platos y ropa que lavar. Cerca de la hora para la merienda venía de dar agua a los trabajadores y observe dos camionetas estacionadas una de ellas aplasto la parte del jardín donde se encontraban las rosas rojas. Me apresure en entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera. Mire mi uniforme por si acaso estaba sucio y llegue hasta la cocina.

-Niña apresurate lleva las jarras con el jugo.- asenti y tome entre mis manos la bonita jarra de cristal. Fui hasta al comedor, la mesa en la que solían compartir únicamente Fugaku y Mikoto ahora estaba con la mitad de los asientos ocupados. Me dirigí a la mesa y coloque la jarra con el jugo de naranja. Los demás platos ya estaban servidos y Tayuya y Shizune ya estaban en los extremos de la mesa esperando a que todos terminaran de comer o si a alguien se le ofrecía algo,

Mientras servía el jugo de naranja en los vasos me iba percatando disimuladamente de los rostros de cada uno. Sasuke tenía cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos intensos color negros. Para tener quince años aún sentado pude darme cuenta que era alto. Itachi era la versión madura de Sasuke en su rostro se notaba experiencia. Pase una vista rápida por los demás Hinata tenía un largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos perla. Neji cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que su prima. Se percato de mi observación y aún así le mantuve la mirada fija hasta cuando terminé de servir al Üchiha menor.

Al día siguiente era sábado, como todas las mañanas me levanté bastante temprano. Ayude en la cocina a Tsunade y cuando dieron las ocho subí a arreglar las sábanas del cuarto de la señora Mikoto. Para esa hora su esposo y ella estaban en el comedor al igual que el resto de la familia. Decidí arreglar todas las habitaciones de una vez. Mi penúltima habitación por arreglar era la de Sasuke. Levanté las sábanas que estaban desarregladas, en la cómoda el celular empezó a parpadear una y otra vez me acerqué despacio y entonces una melodía un tanto tenebrosa sonó con tanta fuerza que salté hacia atrás asustada. Volví a las sábanas con mi corazón latiendo bastante rápido. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse aumento el horrible pánico que aún no se me quitaba luego del susto. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho e intenté normalizar mi respiración, temple las puntas de las sábanas y coloque las almohadas en el lugar correcto. Me gire dispuesta a salir, pero él con las manos en los bolsillos en medio de la puerta me impedía caminar hacia la salida. De pie frente a él me di cuenta que me ganaba con unos pocos centímetros en altura.

-Buenos días.- mencioné educadamente sin mirarlo, era un niño aún ¿no?

-Tú nombre.-

-Sakura.- abrí la boca para decir mi apellido pero el negó con su cabeza.

-Eres bastante tonta, no sabes cumplir órdenes.- levanté mis cejas mostrando enfado y el sonrio de lado. Me recorrió con la vista desde los pies hasta el rostro. Tenía cuatro años menos que yo y aún así me sentí realmente intimidada. Su voz era firme y ronca y su mirada retadora y profunda.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer, permiso por favor.- en vez de moverse estiro su mano y agarró un mechon de mi cabello y lo acaricio despacio.

-¿Te he dicho que puedes irte?.- Le quite mi cabello de su mano.

-No, pero no tengo que recibir tus órdenes, tú madre me contrató, la obedezco a ella.-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y me permitió salir. Camine despacio para que no se percatara lo perturbada que estaba por aquel encuentró.

En la hora del almuerzo llene las botellas con agua y me dispuse ir a dejarselas a los trabajadores, antes de salir la señora Mikoto me llamo a su despacho.

-Desde ahora serás la empleada personal de mi hijo menor.- contuve la sonrisa que quería formarse en mi rostro, ¿Acaso era un bebé para necesitar de una empleada personal?

-Creo que su hijo es bastante grandecito para necesitar una empleada sólo para él.- ella levantó la mirada de sus papeles y me brindó una sonrisa. Agradeci su buen humor.

-El abuelo de Sasuke murió hace un año, toda, absolutamente toda la herencia se la dejó a mi pequeño hijo, si trabajas para él no te arrepentiras, estoy segura que te pagara un sueldo mayor al que yo te pago.-

-No quiero ser la empleada personal de su hijo, yo estoy bien trabajando para usted.-

Se levantó y se acercó un poco a mi, la sonrisa que antes estaba en su rostro desaparecio.

-Entonces pequeña Sakura, estas despedida.-

Sasuke tenía quince años, no podía ser tan malo ser su empleada, lo malo sería que me obligue a lavar sus boxers a mano. Mis uñas se dañarian. Él sólo era un muchacho malcriado que se enojó por qué dije que sólo obedeceria a su madre. No podía regresar a casa, no sin un marido con dinero.

-Bien seré la sirvienta de su hijo.- Una satisfactoria sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Ve a buscarlo, esta en su habitación.-

-¿De verdad cree que me pague más que usted?

-A él le gusta desperdiciar billetes de cien como si se tratarán de un dólar, si cumples sus caprichos obtendrás buenas ganancias.- ¿Caprichos? Respiré profundo y aleje mis pensamientos del sector peligroso a donde se dirigían.

Golpee su puerta un par de veces y a la quinta vez se digno en abrir. Vestía unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Su rostro aún tenía rasgos inocentes era imposible que deseara hacer cosas malas conmigo.

-Asi que aceptaste.-

-No me quedo opciones, la señora Mikoto iba a despedirme. Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?.-

-Obedecer órdenes, haces lo que yo diga, hablas cuando te lo permita. ¿Entiendes?.-

-No crees que estas exagerando.-

-Eres una mujer bastante insolente.- con lentos pasos se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó.- Sakura ¿verdad? Que seas mayor que yo no te da derecho a no respetarme.-

Negue con la cabeza, de repente me sentí muy pequeña, él tenía razón, en ese lugar quien tenía dinero era él y yo no.

-Disculpeme joven Sasuke.-

-Saldremos al pueblo comprare algunas cosas que necesito.-

Las únicas tiendas del pueblo que eran grandes, eran la de alimentos y la de ropa. Primero fuimos a la de ropa me sentía extraña siguiendolo a todas partes con mi uniforme de sirvienta. Lucía bien en mi, era un vestido negro de mangas cortas con encajes blancos que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas con un delantal blanco que cubria la parte de la falda, los zapatos eran de taco pequeño negros. Las miradas de los demás no dejaban de caer en nosotros. Me quede de pie a un lado del vestidor donde el se probaba algunas camisetas.

Cuando sentí su mano agarrar mi brazo por las cortinas me deje llevar por él. Estaba sin camiseta, me solté de él apenas estuvimos en aquel espacio cerrado, había un espejo bastante grande pegado en la pared. Mire mi rostro por pocos segundos, mis ojos verdes eran lo que mas me gustaba. Quite la mirada del espejo y regrese mi vista hacia él. Me observaba fijamente, su pecho no tenía pelos era completamente blanco. Coloque mi mano en su abdomen no se sentía aguado, estaba duro quizás practicaba algún deporte.

De repente empezó a hacer mucho calor, demasiado para ser exacta. No se si fue el hecho de que él tenga quince años y desprendia una inocencia mezclada con algo de arrogancia y prepotencia. O el que las palabras de Mikoto acerca de cumplir caprichos a cambio de más dinero llegarán a mi mente. O también podía culpar a mis hormonas y mi cuerpo que pedían a un hombre lo que me hizo arrinconarlo contra la pared y besarlo. Besarlo profundamente, envolver mi lengua con la suya y acariciar su cuello y su cabello mientras restregaba mas mi cuerpo contra él. Se notaba inexperiencia, mucha. Sus manos no se movían de mi cintura permanecían quietas en vez de estar sobando mi trasero o mis pechos. Cuando me separé sus ojos negros permanecían fijos en mis labios.

-Discúlpeme joven Sasuke.- me aleje de él.- Perdon.- agaché mi cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida, no lo estaba, me pareció divertido el someter a ese chico que actuaba como si el mundo girara a su alrededor.

Su sabor lo tenía en mi boca y me gustó.

-Dile que cobren toda esta ropa.- me entregó la tarjeta de crédito, me colocó varias camisetas, camisas y pantalones en las manos

Salí del vestidor con todas aquellas prendas de ropa en las manos, camine a paso lento hasta llegar a la caja e hice lo que me ordenó. Me entregaron cerca de seis fundas. Las agarré a todas como pude y regrese a los vestidores en busca de Sasuke. Él sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista se levantó a penas me vio.

-Eres lenta, apresurate que empieza a anochecer.-

Camino bastante rápido a duras penas con el peso de las fundas podía seguír su paso. Llegamos a la camioneta y subí todas las fundas de ropa en los asientos de atrás. Iba a subirme en la parte de delante, creí que me dejaría ir a su lado, tal vez como una muestra que mi beso le había gustado.

-No puedes, sube a los asientos de atrás.-

-Tu ropa los a dejado llenos.-

-Entonces debiste ponerlas en el cajón.-

-Si lo hacia se irían volando.-

-Mierda, sólo te dejaré por esta vez.-

-Olvidelo joven Sasuke.- le brinde una sonrisa.- Ire en el cajón.- desprendi mis manos de la puerta de copiloto y camine hasta la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Me cogí la falda entre las piernas para que no se me viera nada en el momento de subir y conseguí subirme en el cajón. Me senté en el suelo y mire a mi alrededor algunos me observaban curiosos, me daba igual. Vivía como me dictaban mis pensamientos que lo hiciera. Que Sasuke me tratara como si no valiera nada no significaba que yo pensara igual. Yo sabía lo hermosa que era. Ojos verdes no los tenían cualquiera. Cabello rosa tampoco. No era gorda, soy delgada, con una cintura pequeña, piernas rectas y un trasero firme. Mi piel es suave, suave y huele bien. Se leer y escribir, soy inteligente tanto o más que él. Y que los demás me vieran como si fuera menos me importaba un carajo.

Llegamos a la mansión a las siete de la noche, el polvo del camino empedrado estaba incrustado en mi ropa y mi rostro. Baje y abrí la puerta de la camioneta y saqué todas las fundas. Cuando entramos a la casa él fue al comedor y yo subí a dejar toda las fundas en su habitación. Tenía hambre y aún debía colgar toda la ropa en los armadores. Mientras colgaba prenda por prenda ansiaba darme una ducha y quitar el polvo de mi cabello. Terminé después de media hora.y a paso apresurado me dirigí hasta la cocina.

Tsunade me sirvió la comida y colocó mi plato en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para cuatro donde comiamos las tres empleadas de la casa.

-¿Cómo te trata Sasuke?.- me interrogo Shizune.

-Sigo prefiriendo a la señora Mikoto.- Tayuya sonrio.

-Es un mocoso.- murmuro Tsunade..- usa tus encantos.- movió sus senos un poco.- y acaba con él Sakura.-

No pude evitar no reír ante su comentario. Y tuve ganas de decirle que si lo bese y me restregue contra él y aún así siguió tratandome con desprecio. Sin embargo preferí no decirlo.

-Es un muchacho difícil.- clave mi tenedor en el tallarin.- sin embargo necesito el dinero.-

Para ahorrarlo y viajar a la ciudad.

...

Mi segundo día como sirvienta de Sasuke empezó con una mañana nublada y sin sol. Me levanté como siempre bastante temprano y corrí hacia la cocina. Ayude a Tsunade a exprimir naranjas y comí mi desayuno. Llame a mi madre del teléfono de la casa aprovechando que todos dormían y luego procurando que Sasuke ya estuviera en la mesa me dirigí a su habitación a arreglar su cama y nuevamente entró mientras yo terminaba de arreglar su almohada.

-Buenos días joven Sasuke.-

-¿Por qué no estás en el comedor?.-

-Tayuya y Shizune se encargan de arreglar el desayuno.-

-Idiota.- mencionó llevando una mano a su frente.- Lo que yo como debe ser servido por ti, por algo eres una sirvienta personal ¿no crees?.-

-¿También debo cocinar?.-

-No.- Miro mis manos y mis uñas pintadas de un color rosa intenso y luego me observó al rostro.- Sólo sirveme.-

Le regalé una sonrisa y salí de su habitación. En el comedor en vez de quedarme cerca de la señora Mikoto donde antes era mi lugar, estaba cerca de Sasuke sirviendole a él.

-Sakura.- mencionó Fugaku, levanté mi mirada hacia él y asenti con mi cabeza en señal de obediencia.- Puedes retirarte.-

Me gire dipuesta a irme pero la voz de Sasuke me lo impidió.

-¿He dicho que puedes retirarte?.-

-¿Qué significa esto Mikoto?.-

-Sakura ahora es la sirvienta de Sasuke, recibirá sólo sus órdenes.-

-Como siempre cumpliendo todos los caprichos de tú hijo.-

-Es tú hijo también.-

-Sakura retirate.-

-Muevete y pierdes tu trabajo.- hablo con voz firme Mikoto.

Sasuke sin terminar de comer se levantó.

-Vamos.-

-Permiso.- incline mi cabeza antes de retirarme de la mesa y seguir a Sasuke hacia la salida de la casa. Era demasiado obvio que a Fugaku no le agradaba el que Mikoto siempre consienta al pequeño Sasuke, lo malo fue haberme visto involucrada en la discusión. Sasuke subió al puesto de conductor en la camioneta y yo me dirigí nuevamente el cajón. Espere a que el empezará a conducir pero se estaba demorando mucho.

-Bajá.-

-No quiero ensuciar su asiento joven Sasuke.-

-¿Quieres llenarte de polvo nuevamente molesta?

-Me has cambiado de apodo, ya no soy idiota ni tonta ahora soy molesta.-

-Te dejaré subir al asiento de copiloto. Baja.-

Tampoco me iba a hacer de rogar, baje despacio y subí al asiento junto a Sasuke. Fuimos al pueblo y esta vez entramos al supermercado.

Cogí el carrito de compras que rodaba y camine detrás de él por los pasillos llenos de estanterías de productos. Se detuvo en la sección de bebidas alcohólicas y colocó en el canasto botellas de whisky, vodka y algunas cervezas. Otra de las secciones en las que nos detuvimos, bueno me detuve yo fue en la de dulces. Él siguió caminando pero cuando noto que no lo seguía regreso hasta mi. Cogí una caja de chocolates y la puse en la la canasta.

-No.-

-La pagaré yo, tengo dinero.-

-No me gusta el dulce.-

-No es para ti, a mi me gustan estos chocolates.-

-Dije que no y muevete, no te detengas donde te plasca.-

Con mucho coraje devolví a su lugar la caja de chocolates y sentí una ira inmensa contra él. Mocoso estúpido y arrogante.

Se detuvo en la sección de cremas, perfumes, esmaltes y cosas femeninas.

-Compra algo que te guste.-

Lo vi sorprendida.

-Tú lo pagaras.-

-Si pero no he dicho que seria para ti.-

-¿Le compraras algo a tu novia?.-

-Deja de ser entrometida y escoge cualquier cosa.-

Me probé varios perfumes y percibi bastante cremas. Al final por qué sabía que se lo daría a una niña rica como él escogí el perfume más caro.

En el vehículo de regreso a casa mi mente sólo pensaba en los chocolates que había deseado comprar, me gustaban desde que era una niña, pero eran demasiados caros y mi padre me los compraba una vez al año. Sentía la boca hacerseme agua el sólo imaginar que aquel chocolate estuviera en mi boca.

Al llegar tuve que cargar con todas las fundas de compras. Esta vez el no fue a saludar a Mikoto me siguió a la habitación.

-Sacá las botellas de alcohol y metelas en el armario, lo demás acomodalo en la cómoda y el perfume puedes llevartelo.-

Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación, sonrei y deje la funda de las cervezas para ir en busca de mi perfume, lo rosie en mi úniforme dos veces y me agradeci a mi misma el no haber escogido algo barato.

Lo que había dicho Mikoto acerca de la manera de desperdiciar dinero de Sasuke rondaba mis pensamientos, si conseguía hacerme bastante cercana al pequeño Sasuke estaba segura que conseguiria muchos más regalos caros. Sonrei para mis adentros tampoco era sacrificarme, Sasuke estaba muy atractivo y me atraía. Pervertirlo un poco no sería tan malo.

...

...

...

...

Les gusto?

La continuo?

Me dejan un review?


	2. Chapter 2

2)

El domingo el único día que la señora Mikoto solía dejarme salir al pueblo a comprar cosas necesarias para mi fue un día de descanso interrumpido gracias al pequeño Sasuke. Él en vez de dejar tranquilo mi día libre me llevo a los establos de los caballos desde temprano.

-¿Cual es el caballo más veloz?

-No lo sé.-

-Tonta.-

-Trabajo en tareas domésticas no soy cuidadora de caballos.-

-Ve y busca alguien que sepa.-

Puse los ojos en blanco y fui en busca de los trabajadores que se encargaban del cuidado de los caballos. Kiba y Shino los cuales apenas me vieron caminar hacia ellos, murmuraron algo y luego me sonrieron.

-Sasuke Uchiha necesita saber cual es el cabello más rápido de los establos.-

-Llego tarde, su hermano mayor se ha hecho dueño de relámpago desde que llego.-

-Y el segundo más rápido.-_

-Oh, a trueno se lo ha llevado Neji.-

-El tercero.-

-Tornado murió ayer.-

-Dejen de bromear.-

Los dos sonrieron.

-Sasuke sólo juega contigo haciendo que camines de un lado a otro, ese muchachito sabe bien de caballos.-

-Carajos.- levanté la voz.- ha pasado solamente una semana y ya me estoy cansando de esto.-

-Hey, hey tranquila.- hablo Kiba.- Tenle paciencia.-

-Carajos, carajos, carajos.- mencioné frustrada

-Shhh.-

Me gire con furia y Sasuke salía montado en un cabello de color muy negro. Me observó y me sonrio de lado.

-Ven.-

Kiba y Shino volvieron a sonreirme burlonamente. Me acerqué al caballo y lo acaricie un poco en la cabeza. Estaba bastante manso, su pelo brillaba y era suave.

-Sube .-

-No.-

-Bien, entonces tendrás que seguirme a pie.-

-Prefiero esperarte aquí.-

-Sakura sube al caballo.-

-Estoy con vestido por si no te has dado cuenta, no puedo subir a tú caballo.-

Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas como si hubiera vuelto a recordar que yo era una mujer y no un juguete que podía llevar a donde él quería.

-Bien, entonces esperame cerca.-

-Si.-

El caballo y él se alejaron despacio. Y cuando ambos desaparecieron yo sonrei y di unos cuantos brincos. Libre, libre al fin.

-Se nota demasiado lo bien que se llevan.-

-Deja de ser sarcastico Shino.-

-¿Quieren jugar con los naipes?.-

-La última vez perdiste casi cincuenta dólares, ¿Estas segura que quieres jugar?.-

-Recuperare mis billetes.-

Esa mañana volví a perder cincuenta dólares, esos dos casi nunca perdían. Y si así comenzaba mi día deseaba que al menos terminará bien. Luego que Sasuke terminó de recorrer una parte de la hacienda a caballo fuimos a los pastizales del ganado a pie. En el transcurso me quite los zapatos de taco y camine descalza. Resultaba más fácil caminar sin zapatos, aunque cuando una hormiga de las grandes me pico en el pie me arrepentí enseguida de quitarlos. Yo me rascaba adolorida y Sasuke no dejaba de gritar que me apresure.

Cuando divise un ternero ignorando a Sasuke corrí a tocarlo, aún no tenía cuernos y se veía menos intimidante que las vacas adultas. No era arisco ni intentó patearme ni alejarme. Lo bese en la frente y regrese hacia él Üchiha.

-Molesta.-

-También querías tocarlo ¿verdad?.-

-No.-

-Mentiroso.-

-Callate, no te he dado permiso que hables, tampoco de que andes por donde se te apetezca limitate a seguirme.-

-Ok pequeño Sasuke.- cubri mi boca enseguida, aquel apodo se salió sin querer, me observó con enojo y me retracte inmediatamente.- Joven Sasuke, quise decir joven Sasuke, de verdad lo lamentó.-

-No vuelvas a utilizar estúpidos apodos en mi.-

Asenti varias veces con la cabeza. Pequeño Sasuke no era un apodo tan malo pero debido a su enojo procure apuntar mentalmente que no se me volviera a escapar. Caminamos no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, ni siquiera llevaba agua y estaba realmente cansada, él seguía caminando como si nada con una mochila en la espalda.

-Estoy cansada.-

-No estoy de ánimos para ser bueno contigo, no puedes quedarte aquí.-

Miré a mi alrededor íbamos cerca de los cultivos de piñas.

-El río.- murmure levantandome del suelo.- él río está cerca, déjame tomar un poco agua y me repondre.-

-Bien.-

No lo deje decir nada más y me desvíe del sendero recto para adentrarme por en medio de los árboles no debía caminar tanto, sólo debíamos salir del sector de árboles de naranja y se podía apreciar el bonito río con una corriente tranquila en el lugar. Con mis manos tome agua y la lleve a mi boca. Realmente estaba sedienta, acalorada y cansada. Él llegó después de mi y se sentó en una piedra grande. Lo vi rebuscar en su mochila y luego el muy maldito saco una botella de agua.

Me levanté enojada y me contuve de ir hacia él y arrojar su botella de agua al río. Sentí coraje, un enojo inmenso. ¿Qué le costaba ser bueno y ofrecerme la mitad de la botella? Nada, pero él no lo hizo. Él caería a mis pies, lo haría, me pediría que lo deje tocarme, me desearía. Trate de hacer un esfuerZo por detenerme pero mis manos ya estaban levantando mi vestido.

-¿Que haces?

-Seguramente trajo su almuerzo también, coma tranquilo joven Sasuke yo mientras me refrescare un rato.-

Me deshaci del vestido y me quedé simplemente en mis dos prendas íntimas el sujetador y la tanga. Con la botella en su boca me observó fijo por varios segundos. Su mejillas se enrojecieron un poco.

-Entonces ¿Me da permiso Sasuke?.-

-No te demores.-

Camine por la orilla río abajo hasta encontrar la parte honda y me lancé. Aunque lo hice por molestarlo, la idea no había sido tan mala. El agua estaba helada y pronto el calor y cansancio de mi cuerpo se esfumo. Me sentía tranquila, y con ganas de quedarme mucho tiempo dentro del agua. Cerca de mi pequeña casa también había un río, este se lleno de mucho lodo cuando tenía diez años y me era imposible meterme a bañar. Cerré mis parpados y me quedé quieta flotando en el agua. Escuché el sonido de un cuerpo golpear contra el agua y abrí mis ojos, se lanzó bastante cerca y consiguió salpicarme agua a los ojos. Idiota quise decirle, pero me quedé callada.

-¿No trajiste almuerzo?.- lo interrogue sin mirarlo.

-No.-

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si...No.-

-Si o No.-

-No.-

Pase cerca de él para ir hacia la orilla, su mano envolvió mi brazo y me impidió alejarme. Regrese mi mirada a su rostro, a sus profundos ojos negros y le sonrei satisfecha.

-Me provocas y luego quieres irte.-

Me jaló hacia él y sus labios en cuestión de segundos empezaron a besar los míos. Lo fui arrinconando lentamente a la piedra cercana y me detuve de besarlo cuando su espalda chocó contra ella.

-¿No te parece bajo compartir saliva con alguien como yo?- susurre en su oreja.- ¿No te parece malo hacer cosas sucias conmigo?.- con mi mano empecé a acariciar el bulto debajo de sus boxers.

-Crees que si me parecíera eso estaría cayendo en tu juego Sakura.-

Sus dos manos en mi cabeza me empujaron nuevamente a sus labios. Era excitante él que se deje llevar fácilmente, un par de besos y caricias y él estaba completamente duro podía sentirlo en mi pierna presionarme con fuerza. Sólo para joderlo le deje una marca en los pectorales. Sus manos no se movían de mi cabeza no me recorrían, no me tocaban. Él solamente procuraba mantenerme unida a su boca. Cuando saqué su miembro de su boxer entrecerro los ojos. Y luego las lentas caricias lo hicieron buscar mas mis labios. Su lengua chocaba contra la mia y me era difícil mantener los movimientos de mi mano si había momentos en que no me dejaba respirar. Por un rato sentí que no estábamos en el río sino en aguas termales. Estábamos realmente calientes y deseosos. Sin que me tocará me sentía contraerme y temblar por dentro. Cuando gimio contra mi boca bastante ronco y en mis manos podía sentir su líquido espeso que desaparecía en la agua del río me sentí bastante orgullosa de lo que hice. Nos besamos un tiempo más y me separé de él.

-Supongo que debemos irnos.- me puse el vestido y me acomodé el delantal. Me sorprendió sentir su calor en mi espalda a pesar de que estaba mojado. Me beso el hombro, el cuello y fue por su ropa.

-Me has mojado toda Sasuke.-

Él sonrio de lado y luego me sonroje al percatarme del doble sentido de esas palabras.

Volvimos a caminar, de verdad no tenía idea de adonde intentaba llegar, quizás quería conocer el sendero que marcaba la finalización de su terreno. Lo seguí en silencio bastante cerca, me arrepentí haberme metido a mojarme sentía mi cuerpo pesado.

-Sasuke ¿Adonde vamos?.-

Me ignoro completamente y continuo caminando. Finalmente nos detuvimos en los árboles de manzanas. Mientras el miraba a su alrededor yo me senté en la tierra tratando de descansar.

-Sube por unas manzanas.-

-Bromeas. Si querías comer manzanas sólo debiste haber pedido algunas en casa.-

-Bajalas.-

-No puedo, me caere y me lastimare.-

-Si no lo haces, no regresaremos.-

En ese momento tuve ganas de gritarle que era un maldito mocoso bastante idiota, en vez de eso le saqué provecho a la situación.

-Si subo por las manzanas aumentaras mi sueldo, tú sabes, bajar manzanas no esta entre las cosas que debe hacer una sirvienta.-

-Subiré tu sueldo.-

Me levanté enseguida y trate de divisar un árbol en el que me fuera fácil subir. Me prendi de la rama y con mis pies en el tronco logre subirme, desde ahí me subi a otra rama y ya quede lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar una manzana. Arranque la mas cercana y se la lancé, él la atrapo.

-Estas conforme con esa.-

-Puedes bajar.-

Agarrandome bien de las ramas y sin ayuda de nadie, conseguí pisar tierra firme sin ningún rasguño. Él se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca y comio su manzana. Era un jodido muchacho malcriado, sin embargo a veces me llegaba la sensación de que él disfrutaba de mi compañía y aunque al principio me lo negaba bastante a mi misma yo también disfrutaba de la suya.

...

Al día siguiente de tan cansado recorrido a la hacienda mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón. Mi pasta de dientes estaba por acabarse y mi crema para la limpieza del rostro también. Suspire frente al espejo y luego hice algunas muecas, una sonrisa fingida, una cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar y un rostro enojado. Me duche me coloque mi uniforme y salí del baño, al abrir la puerta casi gritó al verlo parado frente a mi.

-Buenos días.-

-Sabes al menos que hora es.-

-Las ocho.-

-Son las diez de la mañana Sakura.-

-A mi despertador se le agotado la pila.-

Me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Las pilas que compró duran exactamente un mes, ayer era el día del mes que la señora Mikoto me daba para comprar las cosas necesarias para mi subsistencia.-

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste ayer.-

-Si te lo dije antes de ir a los establos pero me ignoraste.-

-Ocupa este como tu día libre.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Puedo entrar?.-

Lo jale del brazo y lo metí a la habitación. Cerré la puerta, envolvi mis manos en su cuello y uni mis labios a los suyos. Él empezó despacio, yo me encargue de profundizar el beso. A lentos pasos lo lleve hasta la cama. Mi idea era que se acostara pero no cedió fácilmente. Se sentó y a horcajadas tuve que montarme sobre él.

-¿Quiero tocarte Sakura?.-

-Lo estas haciendo.-

Se separó un poco y colocó una de mis manos en mi seno. Mordi mi labio inferior.

-¿Me iras a dejar al pueblo y me compraras regalos?-

Quito la mirada de mi pecho y me observó al rostro entre sorprendido y perdido en el deseo.

-Supongo.-

Me quite el uniforme y esta vez si dejó caer su espalda en el colchón y entre besos sus manos por fin tocaban todo a su paso. Para que recordara el momento esta vez lo marque en el abdomen mientras lo hacia sus manos se envolvian en mi cabello y luchaba por subirme más arriba para poder tocarme.

Subi nuevamente y le sonrei, él me devolvió la sonrisa y nos volvimos a besar. Sus manos fueron bajando en medio de mis piernas y quise levantarme cuando él metió sus mano por debajo de mi tanga. Pero me apreto con fuerza contra él con su brazo libre.

-Sa...Sasuke.-

-Estas mojada Sakura.- mordi su cuello ahogando un gemido cuando ingresó uno de sus dedos.-¿Te gusta?.-

Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus caricias y obviamente deseaba más. Cerré mis ojos tratando de mantenerme cuerda pero mi respiración se empezó a tornar agitada y mi cuerpo pedía más.

-Uno más Sasuke.- susurre en su oreja. Otro dedo y está vez si gemi con bastante fuerza. Busque sus labios y luego sentí otro dedo y su mano moverse. Mi cintura se movía por si sola pidiendo más contacto y cuando su dedo al fin encontró aquel punto que me hacia estremecer y perderme. Pedí entre jadeos que no se detuviera. Mis piernas flaqueaban y por dentro mis palpitaciones venían una tras otra haciéndome contraer.

-Jo...jodido Sasuke.- murmure cuando llegue al orgasmo y sacó su mano. Me quedé sobre él con mi interior ardiendo y mi cuerpo quemando entre oleadas de placer. Él muy bastardo tenía toda la ropa puesta y sólo yo estaba semidesnuda.

-¿Quieres probarte?.-

-Deberias probarme tú.- no vi si se llevó a la boca su mano, mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi cabeza descansaba en sus pectorales.

-¿Eres casto?.- le pregunté con cierto temor de descubrir que no lo sea.

-¿Tú lo eres?.-

-No, no lo soy.-

-Hmp.-

En mi oreja podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón tranquilizarse.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es afirmativa.-

Le acaricie el abdomen y no le dije nada más, sonrei para mi misma. Al hacer lo que hice no espere que nuestra relación de jefe y sirvienta cambiara, me gustaba pero no lo amaba. Mi hombre perfecto debía ser más maduro y forrado en billetes, Sasuke tenía los billetes pero no la madurez ni la edad. Me atraía su inocencia si y en esos momentos jamás pensé que podría enamorarme de él.

...

...

...

Que les pareció?

Sí les gusto dejen un review.

Sí hay muchos review me animare a subir conti mañana.

Saludos y nos leemos. XD


	3. Chapter 3

3)

Sasuke tal y como se lo pedi me llevo a comprar algunas cosas útiles, aproveché comprando también unas que otras cosas innecesarias. Él pagó absolutamente todo con su tarjeta de crédito. De regreso a casa cruzamos mas palabras de las que normalmente hablábamos.

-¿Donde te criaste?

-En una finca pequeña que queda en el otro extremo del pueblo.-

-¿Te graduaste?.-

-Hace un año, cuando me gradué me dediqué a ayudar en la finca a mi padre pero por más que lo intenté no conseguí acostumbrarme. Por eso empecé a tratajar como empleada en tu casa. Mi idea es conseguir salir a la ciudad, una vez en ese lugar las puertas para mi se abrirán de par en par.-

-Por qué no te limitas a simplemente responder lo que te pregunto.- cruce mis brazos cerca de mis pechos y mire hacia la ventana. Él pequeño Sasuke entró en modo arrogante-idiota y arruino la conversación.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.-

-Hmp.-

Ya en la casa baje mis dos fundas y me acerqué a él.

-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke.-

Me sujeto del brazo y su mirada se poso en mi rostro. Cuando me encontré con sus ojos incluso me parecía poder ver mi reflejo en sus orbes negras.

-Cambie de opinión Sakura.-

-¿Respecto a qué?

-No tendrás un día libre completo, ya compraste lo que querías ahora vuelve a tu trabajo.-

-Tú dijiste que podía ocupar este como mi día libre.-

-Cambie de opinión.-

-Iré a dejar las cosas y regresare.-

-Te espero en la sala.-

Asenti y aunque trate de quitarle importancia al hecho de que me quitó mi esperado día libre por segunda vez por dentro hervía como un volcán a punto de explotar. Deje las dos fundas en la cama y me recoste junto a ellas. Respiré profundamente y ya mas tranquila me levanté.

Camine a paso lento por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la sala, me apoye en la columna de la pared y me incline un poco a ver donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- salté asustada y retrocedi al instante chocando mi espalda contra aquel duro pecho. Me aleje inmediatamente hasta ponerme de frente a aquella persona e incline mi cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Lo lamento joven Itachi.- Él sonrio de lado.

-¿Estas espiando a mi hermano?.-

-No, yo, no, no espiaba a su hermano.-

Su mano se poso en mi menton y me obligó a observarlo.

-Eres muy linda Sakura.- Me perdí unos instantes en aquellas palabras qué salieron de su boca, yo sabía que no era fea pero escucharlo de ese hombre bastante sexy y hermoso realmente consiguió llegarme.

-Me gustan tus ojos y tus labios.-

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar lentamente mis labios y se estaba inclinando para que la distancia entre nosotros desapareciera. Mis manos no reaccionaban y mi cuerpo tampoco, me vi atrapada en su envolvente poder de seducción. Y mis labios, mis labios de verdad lo deseaban.

Itachi dejó de ver mi boca y miro más haya de mi. En seguida sentí unos dedos enterrarse en mi brazo y jalarme con tanta fuerza que creí que caería. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared y el momento mágico culminó bastante rápido.

-¡Qué carajos te piensas que haces!.- Sasuke le gritó a su hermano.

-Ella se me ofreció.- fue la respuesta de Itachi. Sasuke regreso su rostro a mi y despegue mi espalda adolorida de la pared.

-No. No me le ofrecí.- Itachi soltó una carcajada burlona y me miro.

-Vamos Sakura dile le verdad.-

-Ya dije lo que es cierto.-

-Par de idiotas.- murmuro, se notaba enojado.- No me interesa lo que ustedes dos hagan en sus ratos libres, pero te di una orden Sakura.-

-Sasuke.- lo llamó su hermano mayor, él sólo lo ignoro. Sonrei para mis adentros no era la única persona a la que ignoraba.- Nos vemos Sakura.- desee sacarle el dedo del medio por mentiroso. Pero para no ser tentada a hacerlo ni siquiera lo mire. Finalmente se marcho y sólo quedamos Sasuke y yo.

-Tú hermano mentia.-

-Te he pedido que hables o que me des una explicación. No me interesa.-

-Y bien ¿Donde iremos hoy?.-

-Encargate de la ropa de mi habitación, quiero que la laves a mano.-

Mire mis uñas y luego lo observe a él.

-Si la lavo en la lavadora tu ropa no se dañara. Incluso la ropa delicada de la señora Mikoto la lavamos en la lavadora y.-

-Callate y sólo haz lo que te digo.-

Cuando iba por el tercer pantalón jean mis manos parecían pasas, y cada vez que usaba el cepillo las ampollas que se estaban formando empezaban a doler. Por lo general, casi toda la ropa la lavamos en las seis lavadoras que hay en el cuarto de lavado. Sasuke sabía la manera perfecta para causarme sufrimiento.

Terminé luego de aproximadamente tres horas. Me demore mas de lo que debería pero estaba tan enojada y frustrada que no quería verlo. Tendí toda la ropa y a paso lento me dirigí a la cocina, la hora del almuerzo se había acabado hace una hora. Tsunade apenas me vio se apresuró en servirme. Me dolía cuando flexionaba los dedos. Aún así no le hice tanto caso el dolor.

-¿Qué tal te llevas con Sasuke?.-

-Es un jodido bastardo.-

Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

-Me hizo lavar toda su ropa a mano, tengo ampollas.-

-Bueno la señora Mikoto no debió consentirte tanto.-

-No hay diferencia entre las manos y una lavadora, Sasuke solamente lo hace por joderme. Para colmo ayer era mi día libre y ese idiota dijo que hoy me daría un día libre pero luego mencionó que cambió de opinión.-

Y después las lágrimas se deslizaron una tras otra. Entre hipidos trate de beberme el jugo. Cuando lloraba era como una bebé que no se detenía hasta el momento en que realmente haya sentido que era suficiente. Tsunade me dio palmaditas lentas en la espalda. Después de un buen rato conseguí tranqulizarme.

Lo fui a buscar a su habitación para informarle que ya termine. Golpee exactamente seis veces y me abrió cuando estaba a punto de dar mi séptimo golpe.

-He terminado con tu ropa. ¿Necesitas algo mas?

Estaba sin camiseta y bastante despeinado. Se veía atrayente pero su bonita cara y cuerpo no harían que mi coraje se me quitara.

-Cuando se sequen colocalos en una funda, mi madre hace donaciones a una iglesia encargate de darselas mañana.-

Esa fue la gota que hizo que el agua se derramara del vaso y mi paciencia se agoto. Abrí la boca para gritarle pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y recordé quien era. La sirvienta personal de un muchacho prepotente e idiota.

-Bien ¿Algo mas?.-

-No, puedes retirarte.-

Llegue a mi habitación, cambie las sábanas de mi cama que aún tenían su olor y rocie él perfume caro que me compro. Luego me vi con la mano levantada a punto de arrojar el perfume contra la pared, sin embargo me detuve. Me senté en la cama y mire mis manos. Rojas y a punto de sangrar. Me arrepentí no ayudar a mamá a lavar ropa y en vez de eso irme a dar de comer a la gallinas. Rebusque entre mis cajones y saqué alcohol, me eché en las dos manos y cuando ardio respiré profundo tratando de concentrar mis pensamientos lejos del dolor.

Me recoste en la cama y cerre mis parpados, desperté por los insistintes golpes en la puerta. Abrí la puerta medio adormilada y me encontré con Tayuya.

-Sakura la señora Mikoto te espera en el despacho.-

-¿Sabes para qué quiere que vaya?.-

-Ni idea, sólo me envió a verte.-

En el despacho la señora Mikoto me permitió sentarme en la silla frente a su escritorio. Esa mujer solía intimidar sólo con la mirada cuando se lo proponía.

-Voy a ir directo a lo que debo decirte Sakura.-

-¿Me despediran?

-Puedes cerrar la boca y escucharme.- asenti.

Me acerco una funda plástica negra y enseguida la abrí, habían muchas cajitas de preservativos y algunas pastillas. Me sonroje inmediatamente.

-No señora Mikoto.- coloque nuevamente la funda encima de su escritorio.- Sasuke y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación.- las imágenes de lo que hicimos en mi habitación y lo del río me llegaron de repente.- No puedo aceptar esto, debería dárselo a su hijo no a mi.-

-Sasuke es independiente y últimamente se ha puesto mas rebelde de lo normal, opté por dartelos a ti, si lo necesitas ocupalos, tú sabes, eres joven y un embarazo no deseado se que no está en tus planes ni en los de mi hijo.-

-Pero.-

-Esto no significa que te apoyo para que se hagan novios y luego se casen, se que necesitas dinero y que mi hijo seguramente necesita alguien con quien entretenerse, todo irá bien si separas lo laboral de lo personal. La relación que tengas con mi hijo siempre será patrón y sirvienta, él ordena tu cumples. No mas. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?.-

Mentiria si digo que sus palabras no dolieron. No pensé en ser una esposa para su hijo. Sus palabras de advertencia en ese momento no eran necesarias. Y creo que Mikoto sólo despertó en mi el deseo de romper las reglas del patrón y la sirvienta, y desee intensamente que el pequeño Sasuke se enamorara de mi.

Esa noche cuando todos dormían, golpee un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, esta vez para el tercer golpe que iba a dar me abrió la puerta. Yo llevaba una camiseta bastante ancha que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-¿Que haces...?

No lo deje terminar de hablar y me apodere de sus labios, él me metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Mientras estaba de espaldas a mi poniendo el seguro aproveché para quitarme la camiseta y quedar completamente desnuda. Cuando regreso la vista hacia mi la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana me dejó apreciar sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Sakura eres hermosa.-

Llego hasta mi y sus manos se envolvieron en mi cuello y me beso. Me beso hambriento y necesitado , con mis manos recorrí su espalda y le saque su camiseta. Caímos en la cama él encima de mi y su boca ya no buscaba sólo mis labios. Su cabeza se detuvo encima de uno de mis senos y se lo llevo a la boca. No era tan sensible en esa zona pero no se si sé debía al hecho de que él era casto y tenía cuatro años menos que yo, que lograba excitarme en grande. No se veia en nada como el arrogante-idiota que solía ser. Lo notaba perdido en el deseo, en la pasión, en algo que seguramente era nuevo para él. Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mis pechos yo acariciaba delicadamente su cabello y de rato en rato se me escapaban algunos gemidos que trataba de callar mordiendome el labio inferior.

Regreso de nuevo en busca de mi boca y aproveche para colocarme sobre él y restregarme contra su cuerpo caliente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que me deje penetrar por ti?.-

Me levanté un poco para conseguir bajar sus pantalones y sus boxers.

-Dejame hacerlo Sakura.-

-Sientate te haré algo que te gustará.- lo jale para que se sentara con los pies en el suelo y me arrodille frente a él.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y era del tamaño y grosor de los chicos de dieciocho y diecinueve con los que he estado. Sonrei y levante mi cabeza para observarlo, me miraba fijamente y con su mano me jaló hacia arriba para volver a besarme. Trate de zafarme y regresar a lo que iba a hacer pero me acosto en la cama y se colocó sobre mi. Intento separar mis piernas pero no lo deje.

-Me estás volviendo loco Sakura.- sus labios volvieron a envolverse con los míos, una de sus manos acariciaba mi seno y la otra estaba en mis piernas esperando que cediera. La necesidad de tenerlo dentro finalmente pudo contra mi y mis piernas flaquearon,. Sé acomodo en medio y atino dentro de mi en el primer intento. Ahogue un gemido cuando logró entrar completamente y luego vinieron las embestidas al principio lentas y luego profundas e intensas. Mi respiración se aceleró y mis caderas seguían su ritmo. Sus labios estaban perdidos en mi cuello y yo aferraba mis manos a su espalda varonil y carajos sentía como si ni siquiera estaba como un virgen. Su miembro encontró a aquel punto que hacia latir mi corazón a mil.

-Sasuke...Sa...Sasuke.- me faltaba poco para llegar...- No te detengas Sasuke.-

Me perdí algunos instantes en el placer y este aumento cuando sentí su líquido llenarme. Sentía el sudor recorrer mi frente y cuando el salió de mi y se acosto a un lado pude divisar las gotas de agua salada en medio de mis pechos. Con mi respiración ya normal me senté y cuando iba a levantarme me sujeto del brazo.

-Quedate a dormir conmigo.-

No pude evitar no sorprenderme ante su propuesta sin embargo me afloje de su mano.

-No por qué no me dejaste jugar contigo.-

-Sakura yo no tengo tú paciencia, deseaba sentirte.-

-Me quedaré sólo si no me obligas a lavar más ropa.-

-Eso depende.-

-No importa.- recordé las ampollas en mis manos.- me voy a mi cuarto.- con mi pie recogí la camiseta del suelo y me la puse lo vi colocarse el boxer y el pantalón y me apresure en salir.

-Sakura.-

Acelere mis pasos y cuando llegue a la escalera me sostuvo del brazo antes de poder bajar el primer escalón.

-No dormire en tu cama y si tienes tantas ganas de dormir conmigo entonces ven a mi cuarto.-

En la mañana con el sonido del despertador chirriando en toda la habitación intenté levantarme pero su mano en mi abdomen me lo impidió. Los recuerdos golpearon mi mente y no existía arrepentimiento. Tampoco me sentí mal por Sasuke después de todo era completamente normal cogerle cariño a la primera vez de uno. Y en ese momento creí que esa había sido la razón por la cual término siguiendome a mi cuarto y había dormido conmigo en mi pequeña cama que no se comparaba en nada a su cama grande y bastante suave. Entre en el baño y al salir el pelinegro ya no estaba. Como todos los días me coloqué mi uniforme, arregle el delantal y me fui hasta la cocina. Me sentía llena de energía y no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formará en mis labios.

Ayude a pelar las naranjas para el jugo y piqué la fruta que se acompañaba con el plato principal. Podía sentir la mirada disimulada de Tsunade sobre mi y luego con una gran sonrisa finalmente hablo.

-¿Con cuál de todos los patrones dormiste ayer?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-En qué te basas para semejante acusación.-

-En el chupon de tu cuello.-

Jodido Sasuke.

-Fue con Sasuke, pero no se lo digas a las demás.- salí casi corriendo de la cocina a mi habitación, estas se encontraban en el primer piso un poco apartadas de los salones principales, incluso tenian puertas traseras por las cuales a veces sin necesidad de pasar por dentro de la casa se podía entrar por el exterior. Mientras caminaba por la parte trasera de la casa, me percate de Itachi saliendo y me quedé atrás desapareciendo de su rango visual aún así podía escuchar con quien hablaba.

-Entonces tu hermano le ha mentido a la sirvienta esa que está bastante buena diciéndole que es virgen.-

-Hicimos una apuesta antes de venir, sobre quien se comeria a la sirvienta buena más rápido.-

-¿Y?

-No te das cuenta que apenas vio a la pelirosada a ido tras ella.-

-Entonces ¿Te ganó?.-

-Joder si lo hizo, me llevo temprano al cuarto de ella, Sakura se estaba bañando.-

-No te sientes idiota siendo superado por tú hermano

-Lo peor de todo es que como perdí no puedo joderla y solamente Sasuke podrá jugar con ella, ah si, también perdí mi parte del terreno donde estan los árboles de manzana.-

Una vez deje de escuchar sus voces me encamine a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con seguro y en ese momento el perfume caro si se hizo pedazos contra la pared. Me sentí indignada y cabreada conmigo misma. Luego intente buscar el lado bueno de lo sucedido y me enojé por segunda vez cuando no encontré nada bueno. Sin embargo me levanté con la frente en alto y limpie el desorden que hice. Cubri con maquillaje el chupon de mi cuello y volví a la cocina. Como todos los días me encargue de servirle en la mesa únicamente a Sasuke.

Término de comer y me llamo a su habitación. En esa habitación los dos solos, decidí que si había sido una apuesta debía sacarle provecho y dinero a la situación.

-Me enteré de la apuesta entre tu hermano y tú.-

Me soltó de la cintura y me miro soprendido.

-Ya que me vi envuelta y todo eso, no te parece que deberías rencompesarme.-

-Te lo dijo Itachi.-

-No directamente, lo escuché hablando con tú primo.-

-Sakura.-

-No importa, no me siento mal ni nada. Al fin al cabo fui yo la que te busqué. Mira sólo aumenta dinero a mi sueldo y todo seguirá siendo igual.-

-El dinero.- grito.- El jodido dinero es lo único que te importa.-

-Si trabajó es por qué lo que necesito no te parece obvio.-

-¿Qué mas escuchaste de mi hermano?

-Bueno, se que lo llevaste a mi cuarto mientras me bañaba, que le ganaste los terrenos donde están las manzanas y que no eras virgen.-

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

-Sakura tú.-

-¿Tú qué? No me salgas con quieres que te trate de usted por qué realmente no quiero hacerlo.-

-Tú fuiste mi primera vez.-

Ni siquiera me estaba mirando, sus orbes negras estaban fijas en la pared como si fueran algo interesante que ver.

-Ya no importa, te digo que no me ha afectado nada de lo que escuché.-

-Callate.- su voz se elevó de su tono normal.- Permanece callada si no quieres que en vez de subir tu sueldo te lo baje.-

Guarde silencio y me quedé quieta esperando a que él hablara.

-Desde ahora te encargaras también de cocinar.-

Entrecerré los ojos y tuve que contenerme para no gritarle que Tsunade era la encargada de la cocina y no yo.

-Bien cocinar.- rebusque en mis bolsillos mi esfero y una libreta en la que a veces anotaba las recetas que Tsunade me ayudaba a cocinar.- ¿Qué deseas para el almuerzo?.-

-Olvidalo.- se acosto en la cama.- Cuando vea tú comida frente a mi no me darán ganas de comerla.-

-Ok. No cocinar.- suspire aliviada.

-Puedes irte.-

Asentí con la cabeza y sali de su habitación, me percate que al principio intento explicarme lo sucedido sin embargo debido a mis respuestas se dio por vencido. Tampoco era como si necesitara una explicación, si hirió mi dignidad, pero ya estaba hecho y enmendar algo ya hecho era imposible. Me fui a la cocina y ayude a Tsunade con la comida. Sasuke no aparecio en el comedor así que tuve que subir su comida hasta la habitación.

Como no podía tocar ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas con las charolas tuve que gritarle para que abriera. Abrió la puerta sin embargo no me dejó entrar.

-¿Te he pedido que me traigas la comida?

-No...pero...- me cerro la puerta casi en la cara.

Regrese con la charola en mis manos y al cruzar por el comedor la señora Mikoto me hizo detenerme.

-¿Que te ha dicho? No tiene hambre.-

-No, no tiene hambre ahora, bajara a comer mas tarde.-

Ese día pase dando vueltas por el frente de su habitación esperando que pidiera algo, agradeci el hecho de haber comprado audifonos y por lo menos conseguí entretenerme con la música. Eso ayudó a disminuir el coraje que me consumía. Si se iba a pasar todo el día encerrado en su habitación por qué carajos no me dio ese como mi día libre.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde mientras yo picaba zanahorias para la merienda, Shizune me dijo que lo vio en el comedor así que fui a verlo.

-Sasuke ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te sirvo la comida?.-

-Traeme un jugo.-

Le lleve un jugo de naranja helado, se lo bebio bastante despacio y luego sin decir más se volvió a ir a su habitación.

En la noche no podía domir, pense en como aunque trataba de tener siempre una actitud positiva a veces las palabras y acciones conseguían llegarme y dolerme. Mi habitación percibia a aquel perfume que rompí y el olor estaba empezando a marearme. Me senté y mire el reloj. Doce de la noche. La misma hora en la que la noche anterior visite a Sasuke y nuevamente me vi tocando la puerta de su habitación. Un sólo golpe vasto para que me abriera la puerta como si hubiera estado esperando por mi.

-¿Me esperabas?.-

-No podía dormir.-

-¿Puedo entrar?.-

Me abrió toda la puerta y entre. Escuché el seguro de la puerta acomodarse en la cerradura. Y luego sentí sus pecho contra mi espalda y sus manos recorriendo mi abdomen. Su rostro se enterro en mi cuello y me eché a un lado mi cabeza dándole más acceso.

-Sasuke.- murmure cuando sus manos apretaban mis pechos sin ninguna delicadeza.- Hazlo mas despacio.- sus caricias disminuyeron la rudeza y como si estuviera disculpandose me volteo y busco mis labios. Me beso bastante despacio y sus manos permanecían en mi cintura. Cuando me separe para ver cuando control ejercía sobre él me percate de sus ojos perdidos en el deseo.- Hoy iré arriba Sasuke y nada de jodidos chupones.-

Él me sonrio de lado.

-Tú fuiste la que empezaste con las marcas.

Esa noche fue la segunda vez que dormimos juntos y aunque en el día me tratara como a una jodida esclava durante la noche me veía como a una mujer y me trataba como una. Conforme los días empezaron a pasar él dependia más de mi y cada día me aseguraba de conseguir enamorarle con el afán de restregarle luego en la cara sus malos tratos.


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Estaba recostada en mi habitación con la vista fija en la losa de un color celeste bastante suave, me recordaba a los ojos de mi mejor amigo que logro abandonar el pueblo al conseguir una beca y se fue dejándonos atrás pero diciendo que volvería. Sasuke se movió un poco a mi lado, su brazo permanecía en mi abdomen y su cabeza un poco más abajo de mis pechos. Sólo cuando dormía profundamente podía encontrar en él su rostro de niño, por qué así lo niegue aún lo seguía siendo

Me quite su mano de encima y consegui moverlo hacia un lado. En las noches que yo no iba a buscarlo él llegaba a mi habitación, renunciando a su orgullo me besaba y me abrazaba. Como si en verdad me necesitara.

Cuando salí de la ducha él ya no estaba en la cama. Miré la hora y me apresure en vestir, salí a la parte externa de la casa y la luz del sol me hizo levantar el brazo y ocultar mis ojos, el sol era algo que no me gustaba por los intensos dolores de cabeza que me provocaban. Llegue a la cocina, Tsunade ya tenia casi toda la comida preparada

-Sakura hoy puedes tomar el día libre.-

Me acerqué a ella hasta poder verle el rostro y por su expresión comprendí que hablaba en serio.

-Sasuke te ha dicho que me lo digas.-

-No, fue la señora Mikoto.-

-Pero ¿Sucedio algo?.-

-Sasuke discutió con su padre en el comedor, la pelea fue tan intensa que Itachi tuvo que agarrar al señor Fugaku para separarlo de su hermano.-

Mis manos se pusieron frías y se que una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en mi cara.

-Lo golpeo. ¿Fugaku golpeó a Sasuke?.- hable casi gritando.

-Sakura.- me lanzó una mirada de advertencia que consiguió apagar un poco mi enojo.- Vete al pueblo Sakura, cita a tus amigas o visita a tus padres.-

Salí de la cocina sin decir mas y mientras caminaba solté el delantal de encima de mi vestido. No entendía el por qué de afectarme tanto que hayan golpeado a Sasuke. Después de todo era bastante rebelde y maleducado con ellos así que era algo que se merecía. Aún asi no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera lastimado. La puerta se abrió y me vi frente a frente con él, intente reaccionar, mis pies se habían movidos por si solos hasta su habitación y cuando me encontré frente a él no supe que decir. Tenía una mancha rojisa en el rostro con puntos morados alrededor.

Me abrió la puerta completa y entre.

-¿A qué has venido? Le he dicho a mi madre que te el día libre.-

-Solamente quería saber si estas bien.- me miro fijamente y luego sonrio de lado.

-No tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo ahora.- lo mire tratando de asimilar sus palabras, él rebusco en su bolsillo saco un par de billetes y me los lanzó a los pies.- Te gusta el dinero ¿no? Tomalo y largate.-

La masa en mi garganta cada segundo se hacía más grande aún así consegui tragarmela y le brinde una sonrisa. Ese niño malcriado y estúpido no lograrian hacerme llorar y si el quería verme enojada, gritando y queriendo golpearlo no lo lograría. Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de poder girar la perilla me sostuvo del brazo y me jaló con fuerza hacia él. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Me solté de su agarre con bastante facilidad y volví a intentar cruzar la puerta.

-Da un paso fuera de esta habitación y estas despedida.-

Me quedé quieta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

-Cambie de opinión quizás sí me vendría bien tenerte en mi cama.-

Me gire con enojo.

-Pudrete con todo tu maldito dinero.-

Gire la perilla de la puerta pero él me volvió a envolver con sus brazos y me jaló hacia atrás, era más pequeña que él y un poco más delgada. Forcejeamos bastante, lo aruñe en el brazo y él al sentir el dolor me arrojó al suelo, caí cerca de la pata de la cama y me golpee la cabeza. Enojada y con ganas de llorar no me levante, lo observe fijamente llena de rabia y sentí las lágrimas que empezaron a gotear por mis mejillas me las limpie una tras otra sin conseguir detenerlas. Él se inclino y me abrazo. Sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos y yo me negaba a corresponder a su abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?. No lo hice a propósito Sakura.-

-Cuando estés enojado búscate a otra persona para desahogar tu ira.-

Apoye mis manos en el respaldo de la cama y deshaciendome de su abrazo me levanté. Camine a la puerta y una vez fuera de esa habitación corrí. Llegue hasta mi cuarto, mis ojos estaban sin gotas de agua salada saliendo de ellos. Me cambie rápidamente me puse unos pantalones jeans y una blusa negra que me quedaba un poco flojo. Volví a amarrar mi cabello y me mire en el espejo, mis ojos se notaban llorosos. En mi bolso metí ropa extra y algunas cremas, perfumes y maquillaje que me había comprado Sasuke bastante caras, tome dinero del cajón y salí. Mi corazón latia con bastante fuerza y no se con exactitud la razón, ganas de llorar, gritar, irme y no volver.

Camine casi media hora cortando camino por entre árboles y pequeños senderos hasta llegar al pueblo. Entre a una cafetería y llame a Ino al celular. Ino era alegre, extrovertida y linda se ganaba la vida trabajando en un bar por las noches por eso todos en el pueblo murmuraban cosas muy malas de ella. Veinte minutos después de llamarla ella llegó, me vio y se dirigió a mi me abrazo con bastante fuerza y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sakura que emoción.- acaricio mi cabello rosa suavemente y me sonrio.

-Ino, tengo algunas cosas para ti.-

-En serio, no me digas que frutas de la hacienda por que mi tía tiene la casa llena de las frutas que no puede vender.-

-No, no.- las mujeres que estaban cerca miraban a Ino como si fuera una peste caminando. Me llegaba a sorprender el gran valor que tenía Ino para aguantar aquellas miradas.

Voltee mi bolsa en la mesa y recogí mi tanga rápidamente antes que fuera vista por alguien. Deje únicamente en la mesa los perfumes, cremas y maquillajes.

-Oh Dios. Sakura me lo das todo.-

Asenti.

-Te has liado con Fugaku.-

-No.- negue rápidamente con la cabeza.- Esto lo he conseguido a base de esfuerzo, son las que queríamos comprar cuando estábamos en el colegio recuerdas.-

-Si también recuerdo que costaban demasiado. Sakura te amo.-

-¿Por qué te doy esto?

-Por no olvidarte de mi y por seguir siendo la misma Sakura que conocí en la escuela.-

-Bueno tengo el día libre hoy, podemos pasear un rato por el pueblo, no hay mucho que ver pero al menos podremos ponernos al día.-

Mientras caminabamos no dejamos de obtener miradas por parte de los demás. Era realmente doloroso el que la gente murmure cosas como si no los alcanzaramos a escuchar.

-¿Entonces tienes dinero suficiente para poder salir de aquí?

-Bueno he estado ahorrando bastante, además ahora que trabajo para el hijo menor de la familia me subiran el sueldo. Tendría mucho más dinero, pero no puedo evitar enviarles dinero a mis padres.-

-Hemos estado diecinueve años en este lugar. Estoy segura que podremos aguantar unos cuántos meses mas. Las propinas que me dan son buenas y el sueldo también, sin embargo en la ciudad todo es bastante caro, opinó que deberíamos soportar este año.-

-Desearia haber ganado una beca como Naruto.-

-Lo intentamos Sakura y nos esforzamos mucho. No se dio no fue nuestra culpa.-

No se si se debía a la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke o la emoción de volverla a ver pero realmente me sentía melancolíca y triste. Teníamos sueños, sueños de salir de la pobreza, de un lugar donde la mayoría de gente que quedaban eran ancianos y jóvenes unos pocos que se dedicaban a los trabajos que podían obtener en un lugar bastante pequeño.

-¿Tu jefe es lindo?

-Si pero es un idiota, si te hablo de él solamente me escucharas decir cosas malas.-

Ella sonrio.

-¿Te gusta?.-

-Tiene quince años, no me gusta. A veces siento pena por él.-

-Que. Es la oveja negra de la familia o algo así.-

-Es una persona que no siente respeto por nadie. Su abuelo le heredó toda la fortuna que debía pertenecer a Fugaku supongo que por eso no se llevan bien. Sasuke cree que teniendo dinero puede tenerlo todo.-

-Y lo tendrá.- respondio Ino.- Con dinero podrá tener todo lo que quiera.-

-No Ino hay cosas que no se compran con dinero.-

-Un ejemplo.-

-El amor.-

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-También podrá tenerlo, nosotros vamos a dar amor a cambio de dinero ¿no?.-

Quise decirlo que no tenía razón, que el dinero no lo era todo pero sus palabras me regresaron a mi realidad. A nuestros objetivos. Encontrar en la ciudad un hombre con dinero.

-Sakura no me digas que te has enamorado. ¿Lo has hecho Sakura? ¿Te has enamorado?.-

-No.- respondi con una sonrisa.- Solamente quería sentirme bien sabiendo que hay cosas que ese consentido no podrá tener.-

-Sabes yo de ti visitaria a Gaara, regreso a la ciudad hace un par de días y ayer lo vi en el bar me ha preguntado por ti.-

-¿Qué le dijiste?.-

-Menti, le dije que seguias viviendo en tu finca pero le dije que no fuera a buscarte por qué tus padres eran muy celosos.-

Sonrei.

-Y piensas que Gaara se lo creyó.-

-Esta loco por ti pero no tanto para ir a tu finca, además le dije que tu padre tiene una escopeta.-

En la tarde Ino y yo nos despedimos, le dije que tenia que comprar algunas cosas pero en realidad era mentira, sabía que Ino solía trabajar hasta la madrugada y quería que pueda descansar durante la tarde ya que gracias a mi perdió su mañana de sueño. Fui al almacén de ropa a la sección de ropa barata y me compre unas cuantas prendas. Aburrida de dar tantas vueltas sola decidí ir a ver a Gaara. Su casa era de dos pisos su madre subsistia arrendando cuartos y con ese dinero fue capaz de enviar a estudiar a Gaara a la ciudad. Él era mi mejor amigo, y un amigo con derecho al igual que lo fue Naruto. Solianos divertirnos juntos con Ino y Sai. Este último también consiguió salir del pueblo.

Golpee su puerta un par de veces pero no recibí respuesta. Me senté en la vereda esperando que regresará y saqué mi celular. Había una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz.

¿Dónde estas Sakura? Estoy en el pueblo. Llámame podemos regresar juntos.-

Cerré mi celular y no le devolví la llamada a Sasuke. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse aparecio Gaara y se lo veía realmente apuesto y con un aire mas maduro. Apenas lo vi me lancé a sus brazos y este me correspondió rápidamente.

-Que bueno que apareciste Sakura estaba pensando ir a tu casa.-

-Pense que Ino ya te advirtió de la escopeta de mi padre.-

-Lo hizo pero quería verte.-

Entramos a la casa, me contó que su madre había ido ayudar a su tía que acababa de recién tener un bebé.

-Entonces tenemos la casa para los dos solos.-

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De verás no cambias Gaara.-

Se acercó a mi y levantó mi menton.

-Si me quisieras.-

Cubri con mi dedo su boca antes que siguiera hablando.

-Somos amigos, y lo seguiremos siendo. Lo siento.- Pude notar su rostro alegre llenarse de tristeza y mi corazón dolió.

-Amigos.- dijo y sonrio falsamente. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y me envolvió en un beso al que correspondi. Su mano se colocó en mi cintura y yo coloque mis manos en su cuello. El beso se prolongo y luego se hizo mas profundo. Estar con él era cálido y delicioso. Se separó de mi de repente y abrí mis ojos con cierta sorpresa.

-Quiero hacerte mía Sakura, quiero muchas cosas de ti Sakura. Pero quererte duele y si sigo teniendote en mis brazos jamás conseguire olvidarte.

Mi estómago se sintió vacío y me aleje de él. Me senté en el sofá.

-Veamos películas de terror.- lo escuché decir.- ¿Aun te gustan?.-

-Si, aunque aún me sigue dando miedo dormir sola.- Gaara me sonrio y se sentó a mi lado. ¿Has visto a Naruto?.-

-No, su internado queda bastante separado de la civilización así que aún no he conseguido ir a verlo.-

Vimos un par de películas y me quedé a dormir en su casa. No en su cama en el cuarto de uno de sus hermanos que ya no vivía en el pueblo. Me levanté casi cerca de las cinco de la mañana le deje una nota a Gaara despidiendome ya que no quise interrumpír su sueño que parecía ser muy agradable. Mi mochila casi vacía de perfumes y maquillajes ya no pesaban tanto lo que me hacia caminar un poco mas rápido. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Ver a Gaara e Ino dolía, dolía mucho. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes que nuestro grupo volviera a juntarse. Extrañaba a Sai y a Naruto. Quería que Ino volviera a ser conocida como la muñeca hermosa del pueblo y no como la zorra del bar. Deseaba ser la inocente Sakura y no la manipuladora e interesada. Cerca de llegar a la casa limpie mis lágrimas y bloquee todos los sentimientos que me afligian para volver a ser la misma. Por la puerta trasera ingrese a mi habitación me duche y me coloque el uniforme aunque lo hice dudando quizás Sasuke me despidiria.

En la cocina Tsunade me observó con una sonrisa apenas llegue a ayudarla.

-¿Te divertiste? ¿Viste a tus novios?.-

-¿Me despidieron?

-No.-

-Vi a mis amigos, y si la pase bien.- iba a decir muchas cosas mas. Pero al verlo entrar a la cocina preferí él silencio.

-Ven a mi habitación, tenemos que hablar.-

Tsunade me miro a mi luego a Sasuke, y continuo lavando las platos. Lo seguí a mas distancia de lo que antes solía hacerlo. En su habitación me quedé cerca de la puerta mirando a mis zapatos negros. Intente ser una empleada normal.

-No me respondiste ayer.-

-Erá mi día libre.-

Me negue a observarlo vi tras él la pata de su cama grande donde me golpee la cabeza.

-No quise lastimarte Sakura.-

-Ayer tuve que comprar medicamentos para el dolor.- menti.- Aumenta eso a mi sueldo.-

-Entonces puedo golpearte siempre y cuando te pague luego lo que costó el tratamiento.- me sentí estúpida y lo mire. Me observaba fijamente con las manos introducidas en su bolsillo.

-Vuelve a tocarme y tendrás que encontrar otra sirvienta.-

Levantó una ceja y sonrio de lado.

-Eres mía.-

No pude evitar que la carcajada se escapara de mi boca.

-Te estas escuchando niño.- recalque la última palabra.

-Niño.- menciono serio.- Te recuerdo que este niño tiene suficiente dinero para comprar todo el pueblo.-

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?.- lo interrogue presa de furia.- Soy pobre si, pero no un objeto. Me da igual la mierda que puedas comprar tú dinero. Eres un idiota. Pagame el tiempo que eh estado trabajando contigo. Renuncio. Dame el dinero y me iré.-

Me quite el delantal. Regresaría con mis padres, conseguiria otro trabajo y luego me iría con Ino del pueblo. Nos encontraríamos con Sai, Naruto y Gaara. Todo sería como antes. No nada sería como antes, carajos Ino tenía razón y me había enamorado. Enamorado de un idiota-imbécil que me veia como una pertenencia. Olvidar era fácil, yo olvidaría. Olvidarlo como olvide a Naruto cuando me dejó. Por qué el odio y el amor iban de la mano. Y la distancia era corta.

Desperté de mi reflexión cuando estaba a punto de besarme y lo empuje.

-Pagame.- grite.- dame mi dinero, quiero irme.-

Me sostuvo de ambos brazos y me unió a él, forcejee un poco y aún así sus labios consiguieron tocarme. Y sentí los estúpidos cosquilleos en mi estómago que trataba de ignorar con afán. Se separó de mi y me soltó lentamente.

-Bastardo.- pronuncie con enojo.

Él sonrio y tomó un mechon de mi cabello.

-Ayer te vi con un tipo. ¿Ese es tu novio?.-

-No.- respondi mirando a la ventana a las nubes blancas al cielo azul.- No tengo novio.-

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego se quedó callado.

-No quiero mas contacto físico entre nosotros.- murmure sin mirarlo.

Me observó soprendido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te cansaste de pervertirme?

-Tu ya eras un pervertido.-

Su mano se colocó en mi menton y la otra en mi cintura. Nos miramos directamente un largo rato, sus ojos eran negros y capaz de envolverte. No eran celestes y cálidos como los de Naruto. Eran negros, vacíos, y crueles .


End file.
